In 1979, after nearly two decades of research and writing, William Frederick Norwood completed a 1060-page history of "American Medicine and the Civil War," which he submitted to the Johns Hopkins University Press. After having the manuscript refereed, the director of the press recommended a number of changes, including (1) condensing the manuscript by several hundered pages, (2) incorporating recent scholarship relating to the subject, and (3) adding interpretative passages, especially a conclusion. When failing health prevented the 76-year-old Norwood from making the requested revisions, he asked me to assist him by editing the manuscript for publication. In this grant proposal I am requesting funds for a one-semester leave in the Spring of 1981 to edit the Norwood manuscript, plus a publishing subvention for the Johns Hopkins University Press.